Аскин Накк ле Вар
| Команда = Шуцштаффель | Партнёры = Лилье Барро, Жерар Валькирия, Пернида Парнкджас | База = Варвельт | Родственники = | Образование = | Духовное оружие = Лук | Основной навык = Изменение смертельной дозы | Дебют в манге = Глава 494 (том 56) | Дебют в аниме = | Дебют в видеоигре = | Японский голос = | Русский голос = | Английский голос = | Испанский голос = }} |Асукин Наккурува:ру|width=220}} — квинси и штернриттер «D», «The Deathdealing», Ванденрейха. Является членом Шуцштаффеля. Внешность У Аскина чёрные волосы средней длины, одна прядь которых постоянно свисает между глаз, достигая рта. У него лиловые глаза, тонкое лицо и выраженные скулы. От концов бровей к уголкам глаз тянутся тонкие линии. Он одевается в белый костюм, состоящий из кофты и мешковатых штанов, заправленных в сапоги; всё с замысловатым дизайном. Также на левой руке он носит три браслета: красный, розовый и фиолетовый. Характер Аскина можно назвать эксцентричным и непредсказуемым. Он может вести себя легкомысленно в серьёзных ситуациях. Ему не чужд сарказм. Например, он отмечает, какой Базз-Би «спокойный», когда тот был готов наброситься на Хашвальта. Он бывает высокомерным, например, спрашивает у работников НИИ синигами, действительно ли они учёные или просто притворяются. Он пытается обмануть своих противников и заманить их в ловушку, что он и хотел провернуть с капитаном Куроцучи. По его собственным словам, он не силён в разных мелочах, и поэтому предпочитает заканчивать дела просто и быстро. Также Аскин может взять и устроить пикник посреди боя и просто наблюдать за тем, как сражаются его союзники. Любит кофе с молоком, который называет по-французски café au lait; постоянно носит с собой термос с ним. Аскин предпочитает убивать противников элегантно с помощью The Deathdealing, а не с помощью оружия, даже если те уже неспособны защищаться. Такой грубый стиль он оставялет людям вроде Йоруичи Шихоин и Бамбиетты Бастербайн и раздражается, когда ему предлагают применить его. Аскин ценит в женщинах не внешность, а стиль и подачу. Аскин следует за Яхве из-за того, что он хочет увидеть, каким станет новый мир. Силы и способности |За Дэсуди:рингу|яп=«''смертельная доза''»|англ=«''умерщвление''»}}: Аскин может рассчитать точную летальную дозу любого вещества, которое он попробует, а также изменить её для себя или противника. Например, он может сделать кровь противника смертельной для него или поднять смертельную дозу духовной силы для себя. *'Исцеление': Путём уменьшения смертельной дозы Аскин может исцелять себя. Таким образом он за секунды восстановился от серьёзных ожогов, которые нанёс ему Юширо Шихоин. *'Иммунитет': Аскин вырабатывает иммунитет к любой энергетической атаке. Приняв на себя удар, он рефлекторно анализирует его духовную силу и очень быстро становится невосприимчив. Буквально за минуту он может стать неуязвимым для любой атаки. *'Гифт Балль': Аскин выпускает маленький, медленно летящий шарик с ядом в оппонента. Его мощи хватает, чтобы мгновенно свалить Гриммджоу Джаггерджака. Аскин может наполнить шарик различными субстанциями, например, азотом, кислородом или духовными частицами. *'Гифт Бад': Зоной действия этой техники является круглая область. Аскин может изменять сопротивляемость любому веществу у тех, кто находится внутри неё, тем самым вызывая отравление этим веществом. Управление духовными частицами: Будучи квинси, Аскин может собирать духовные частицы из окружающей среды и превращать их в оружие. *'Хиренкьяку': Аскин владеет Хиренкьяку в некоторой степени, он достаточно быстр, чтобы уклониться от смертельного удара Оэцу Нимайи. Также он смог оказаться за спиной у эксперта поступи Юширо и выпустить в него три стрелы до того, как тот успел среагировать. Большая духовная сила: Духовная сила Аскина на уровне капитанов Готея или даже выше. Рукопашный бой: Аскин имеет некоторые навыки в искусстве боя без оружия, хотя и нечасто их применяет. Он смог нанести удар Йоруичи в Крике мгновения, пусть та и находилась под действием The Deathdealing. Большая выносливость: Аскин может пережить смертельные для обычного человека раны. По его словам, он обладал этой способностью ещё до вступления в ряды Ванденрейха. Стоит отметить, что он некоторое время находился в сознании после того, как ему вырвали сердце. Большая крепкость: Несмотря на нежелание Аскина вступать в прямой бой, он двольно крепок. Йоруичи Шихоин в форме Громовержца смогла нанести ему лишь лёгкие раны, а Бесподобный взрыв Юширо Шихоин оставил на нём лишь небольшие ожоги. Знание фармакологии: Аскин определил вес Оэцу и примерный объём его крови просто по внешнему виду. Аскин знаком с аспектами фармакологии, касающимися его способностей. Проницательность в бою: Аскин — весьма проницательный и расчётливый боец. Когда Оэцу Нимайя атаковал Шуцштаффель, только Аскин смог избежать смертельных ран, успев понять свойства Саяфуши и уйти от прямого удара (чем восхитился сам Оэцу). Попав под действие банкая Кисуке Урахары, он хладнокровно оценил ситуацию и быстро понял, что способность банкая проявляется лишь в определённом радиусе. Духовное оружие Хайлиг Боген: Аскин использует длинный лук, который вытягивается из браслета. Каркас лука представляет собой ломаную линию с кружком в каждом изломе. При этом лук может оставаться прикреплённым к запястью. *'Хайлиг Пфайль': Аскин может выпускать из своего лука довольно длинные стрелы. На конце стрел по четыре пера. Аскин может выпустить сразу две, при этом одна появляется над запястьем, другая под ним. Также он может стрелять стрелами из указательного пальца. Фольштендиг квинси thumb|right|190px|Фольштендиг Аскина |Хасухайн|яп=«''Дегустатор божий''»}}: В Фольштендиге Аскин обретает крылья, похожие на модели молекул; такой же орнамент появляется вокруг его пояса. Браслеты расширяются, подстраиваясь под общий дизайн; ещё один браслет появляется на правой руке. Вдоль внешней стороны рук и на животе появляются парящие кружочки. Хайлигеншайн принимает форму Цайхена квинси, каждый из лучей которого закачнивается кружочком. *'The Deathdealing': Хассхайн автоматически адаптируется к изменениям в «яде», пока его основа остаётся той же, Аскин остаётся невосприимчивым к нему. Это даёт Аскину защиту от противников, характер духовной силы которых постоянно меняется. :*'Гифт Балль Делюкс': Аскин создаёт гигантскую версию Гифт Балля вокруг себя. После его смерти сила Гифт Балля Делюкс увеличивается. :*'Гифт Берайх': Аскин создаёт десятки соединённых шаров, образующих сферический барьер, из которого, по его словам, невозможно выбраться. :*'Гифт Ринг': Браслет на правой руке увеличивается в размерах, и затем Аскин бросает его в соперника. Снова уменьшившись, браслет прикрепляется к некоторой части тела противника, точечно вкладывая всю мощь The Deathdealing, тем самым вызывая мгновенную смерть этой части тела. *'Посох из духовных частиц': Если Аскин вынужден сражаться в ближнем бою, он может создать посох. Визуально посох предсталяет собой нейсколько шаров-атомов, соединённых прямыми цилиндрами. Слабости *'The Deathdealing': **'Уменьшение количества яда в организме': Жертва может извлечь часть вещества, смертельную дозу которого изменил Аскин, чтобы его концентрация упала ниже этой смертельной дозы. **'Ограниченный иммунитет': Аскин быстро вырабатывает иммунитет, но если патоген хоть немного изменился, Аскин может попасть под его действие снова. Однако, эта слабость отсутствует в Фольштендиге. **'Вакцина': Кисуке Урахара разработал инъекцию, позволяющую подавить действие The Deathdealing. Как отметил сам автор, формула не доработана до конца, и её действие длится лишь несколько минут. Интересные факты *Обруч из «молекул» вокруг пояса Аскина, появляющийся после активации Фольштендига, исчезает в следующей главе. Цитаты |Прекратите. Оба. Ваша перепалка совершенно бессмысленна. Особенно для тебя… Она обернулась бы сущим ядом. Уверен, ты понял меня. Ведь так, будущий император?}} |Эй, вы что, меня совсем не слушали? Или вы только прикидываетесь учёными, а сами даже слов понять не можете? Я никуда не пробирался. Я был здесь с самого начала.}} |Знаешь, обычно все осуждают тех, кто живёт мечтами и не делает ничего, чтобы реализовать их. Но потом ты встречаешь человека, которому и не нужно ничего делать, чтобы воплотить любую свою прихоть в жизнь. И тут ты понимаешь, что эти «все» были совершенно правы.}} |Его Величество взял меня, потому что я не могу просто так взять и умереть. Довольно жалкая способность, не находишь? Я сам её ненавижу. Каждый раз, когда я о ней думаю, я чувствую дыхание смерти у себя за спиной.}} |"How about we quit talking about things in terms of winners and losers? I'm not good with that kind of thing.}} |Haven't you ever heard of a thing called delicacy? It's about defeating my enemies in my own style. My style of fighting is to rely entirely upon lethal doses. Walking up and strangling people sounds like a job better left to ladies like yourself and Bambi.}} |I won't deny that both you and Bambi are attractive... But a woman's worth isn't in her face... It's in her fashion sense!}} |Oh? You looking for a fight, little lady? Just to warn you, even if you're unarmed, I'll still use my bow.}} |Hold it! You're probably thinking you can beat my strategy by making her Reiatsu change itself even further, but that's no use. I wouldn't want you to go to all that trouble for nothing, so I'm gonna be nice and tell you about my Vollständig's ability.}} |Now look, I'm not a fan of all this shit-talking stuff. Saying harsh things all the time just give the impression you’re not confident, y'know? And I prefer to stay as calm and collected as can be.}} |It's true that loyalty isn't everything to me. I just have a personal interest in His Majesty. Does that make it sound like I'm looking down on him? That's not my intention, of course. The Human World. Hueco Mundo. Soul Society. The guy's trying to destroy three whole worlds and create something new in their wake. Is there any other man who can claim that? If I were to let His Majesty get away, do you think I'd ever find another man like that again? Кисуке Урахара. You're a knowledgeable guy. You look like you've seen everything this world has to offer. So I ask you: don't you feel it too? Aren't you curious to see what His Majesty is going to create once he's destroyed three entire worlds?}} |I'd love to spare you out of respect, but even I can't do anything about this... Neither of you have the strength left to run, do you? I'm real sorry...though I guess, considering who I'm dealing with, you'll probably get out of this somehow, huh? Jeez...wouldn't want to make a fool of myself... So just this once, I won't call this a 'lethal' situation...}} }} События и сражения * Сейрейтей пал * Повышение Урюу Исиды * Королевская охрана против Ванденрейха * Оэцу Нимайя против Шуцштаффеля * Свержение Короля душ * Йоруичи Шихоин против Аскина Накк ле Вара * Кисуке Урахара против Аскина Накк ле Вара Ссылки Навигация en:Askin Nakk Le Vaar de:Askin Nakk Le Vaar es:Askin Nakk Le Vaar fr:Askin Nakk Le Vaar id:Askin Nakk Le Vaar pl:Askin Nakk Le Vaar Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Квинси Категория:Ванденрейх Категория:Штернриттеры Категория:Умершие